


A Little Death

by Serenityreview



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack, Desk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Pole Dancing, Possessive Behavior, Second season AU, Songfic, Strip Tease, this fic is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: Oliver decides to punish Slade via strip tease. Then they have sex.





	1. Dancing Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twilightscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/gifts).



> For my dear friend twilightscribe who wanted desk sex. 
> 
> I wrote this fic while imagining Oliver and Slade as bitter vindictive exes that never gotten over the breakup. This is the result. Enjoy and please leave some feedback for me.
> 
> Also the song Oliver is using in this fic is A Little Death by the Neighbourhood.

Slade was perplexed when one of the bugs he placed inside the Queen mansion goes out. The blank section of the monitor screen mocks him with its blankness. Every other bugs was still sending a signal; he had almost thought one of the maids accidentally knocked it off, if it hadn’t flickered back to life in the middle of the night showing the inside of an office. By the looks of it, it seemed to the inside of the Club Verdant office. (Slade still can’t believe the kid named it that; how did no one figure out his secret identity yet?) Now Slade was even more perplexed, if Oliver had known about the bugs inside the Queen mansion why did he take one of them and placed it inside the club office? Was he trying to send a message of some sort? Why didn’t he take all the other bugs out? What was the kid up to?

Oliver was super pissed when he noticed the bugs Slade placed inside his house. He ripped one of them of the wall before getting an idea on how to punish the Australian for barging into his already complicated life with little fanfare, pretending to not know him, and cozying up to his mother. And acting like everything bad that ever happened between them was _his_ fault (okay, some of it was definitely his fault, but that doesn’t mean Slade was free from blame). Just thinking about it makes the CEO seethe with barely contained rage. 

So he took the bug and brought it to the club. He waited until things were cleaned up for the night to enact the plan. He had installed a stripper pole into his office at Verdant. Tommy had his reservations about that one, but Oliver insisted. They ended up hiding it behind a wall partition. Oliver had also installed full-length mirrors along the wall behind the pole so he can practice pole dancing. There’s also a pullout couch behind the partition for when he needed to nap at the club. Now at last he could put all that practice to good use. Slade Wilson wasn’t the only one who kept his promises. 

Seeing Oliver pull that wall partition away to reveal a stripper pole reminded him of a conversation they had on the Island. It was raining heavily that day and they had stayed in the fuselage, lying together in the post-orgasm haze. Oliver had coyly promised him that if they ever got off the Island he would put on a private dance show for him. When Slade questioned him, Oliver admitted that the only extracurricular activity he ever managed to follow through with was a pole dancing class much to the disapproval of his mother. He had laughed then, imagining Oliver’s weak little body struggling to hold any position on a pole. He’s not laughing now. He knew all too well that now Oliver had what it takes to spin on that pole with the best of them. He shifted in his chair.

Oliver turned on the music (he is forever grateful to Thea for showing him this band) and stalked towards the couch shrugging off his jacket seductively in the process. He sat down and took off his shoes and socks before undoing his belt. He then slowly slid his dress pants off. He walked towards the pole making sure to exaggerate the sway of his hips. Once he reached the pole he leaned against it, back arched with hips jutting out towards the camera as he slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt to the beat of the music. 

Slade mouth goes dry at the sight. Oliver was wearing a pair of lacy boy-shorts. The delicate black pattern stood out against the pale skin of the kid’s thighs. The ex-solider remembers how those thighs felt under his hands and how they felt when Slade slid his cock between them to fuck them. (They had agreed to forgo penetration in the absence of lube.) Slade scrambled to turn get the audio feed; he needs to hear the song Oliver was grinding to. When he finally managed to get the audio on, a slow beat blasted out of the speakers. 

“Touch me, yeah  
I want you to touch me there  
Make me feel like I am breathing  
Feel like I am human”

On the screen Oliver slides a hand against his chest under his unbuttoned shirt, giving Slade a peek at the scarred skin underneath. His other hand slides against his hipbone. As if wishing someone would touch him there like the lyrics says. Slade shakes with jealousy at the thought of someone else’s hands touching Oliver’s sensitive skin. Why is Oliver putting on this little show? To taunt him? To be a cock tease? The worst thought was that Oliver was merely doing a practice run and needed feedback and that he was going to put on a private show for someone else. After all Oliver had made it very clear that they were over. (His eye still hurts.)

He wants to stop watching but he can’t tear his eye away from the screen. Oliver is grinding against the pole in a sensual manner, his body one continuous line from head to toe. He had forgotten just how flexible Oliver was. He remembers scoffing in disbelief when Oliver told him that he could arch his back until his toes touched his head. He also remembers being very impressed and turned on when Oliver proved him wrong. 

As if synchronized with his thoughts Oliver climbed up the pole and threw his legs over his head and began to slowly spin around the pole holding on with only his arms. It gave the mercenary a very good view of the vigilante’s ass. His pants are becoming uncomfortably tight.

Then Oliver switched to a different pose. One where his legs are stretched out horizontally and pressed tightly against the pole. The rest of his body stretched out in a downward curve, one arm holding on to the pole in support. Slade was fixated on the line of his throat, so pale and washed out on the screen, posed like he was offering it up for someone to bite. And damn it, he wants to sink his teeth into it. Wants to leave a mark so others can know that Oliver Queen was taken. (Okay, so Oliver may have been right about his possessive streak but damn it if he was ever going to admit it.) 

Watching Oliver spin around on that pole (possibly thinking of someone else) and listening to the singer asking to be touched proved too much for Slade. The man shot up from his office chair before he could do something truly crazy like trying to reach through the screen to get to Oliver and his creamy thighs. He grabs the keys to his motorcycle and a bottle of lube and sped off to Verdant, before the song even ended. 

-

Oliver was buttoning up his shirt when Slade busted through the door with a wild look on his face. The billionaire just sighed; he was going to have to get a new office door now. Slade strides over to him and gripped his arm tight and demanded, “What the hell was that all about?”

Oliver tried to pull away from Slade’s grip to no avail. He stared at the far wall and said, “I thought you said you didn’t care.”

Silence, then Slade slightly loosened his hold on Oliver’s arm. Oliver still won’t look at the other man. 

“I do care okay.” Slade admitted, “I can’t stand the thought of someone else putting their hands on you.”

This time Oliver didn’t resist as Slade pull him against his chest and whispered into his ear, “So tell me who you were thinking about when you were putting on that little show, huh? ‘Cause I know you aren’t currently seeing anyone.” 

Oliver turned around and pressed a kiss to Slade’s mouth, “Does that answer your question?”

Slade didn’t answer but he moved to capture Oliver’s lips with his own, licks impatiently at Oliver’s mouth, wanting to be let in. Oliver’s tongue darts out to answer the call. Slade pushed his way into Oliver’s mouth, relearning every crevice of his lover’s mouth.

When they finally pulled apart for air Oliver’s lips were red and swollen. Both of them were panting. Oliver gave him a lop-sided smile and said, “So I take it you liked the show?”

“Unfortunately I couldn’t stay and watch all of it.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Please, as if you didn’t record the whole thing.” 

Slade had to concede to the point, he then pulls of the bottle of lube out of his coat pocket and said, “I brought lube.”

Oliver giggled and took off his shirt, “You did promise to bring the lube.” 

Slade’s places his hands over Oliver’s hipbones, rubs at the sensitive skin there, causing Oliver to give out a breathy moan in response. He then plays with the elastic band of the younger man’s underwear and tells him, “It suits you.”

“Thanks,” Oliver replied airily, “Desk?”

Slade nods and follows Oliver to the office desk, eyes never leaving Oliver’s backside. He can’t believe that after all these years he actually gets to fuck that gorgeous ass. Slade strips out of his outfit as Oliver removes the office supplies from the surface of the wooden desk. Impatient, Slade pushes Oliver face down on to the desk. Oliver let out a surprised yelp but doesn’t try to get up. Slade wrapped his hands around Oliver’s narrow waist and slides down. Oliver’s breath hitches as Slade pushes the boy-shorts down to his feet and left them on the ground. Slade then nudges Oliver’s legs open with his own. He kisses apologetically at the scars on Oliver’s back. He knew he was responsible for a lot of them. 

The American whimpers when Slade’s lube-slicked finger nudges at his hole. Slowly and carefully Slade pushed his way into Oliver’s body all the while telling Oliver to relax. To his utter surprise Oliver’s body opens up to him without any resistance.

“This isn’t your first time.” Slade said accusingly, “Who have you been fucking?” (So I can find them and snap their neck, he wants add but doesn’t. He knew Oliver didn’t appreciate his violent possessive side.) 

“No one,” Oliver answered, “I got myself a dildo.”

“Shit, really?” Slade asked breathily (he now regrets not putting bugs in the younger man’s bedroom), “Maybe next time we could use that.”

“Yeah, sure. Now move.” Oliver demanded. 

Slade quickly added another finger before twisting them around in an attempt to find Oliver’s sweet spot. He knew he found it when Oliver stops breathing for a second and demands more. To Oliver’s utter disappointment that’s when Slade decided to withdraw his fingers.

“Turn around,” Slade ordered him softly, “I want to see your face when you cum.”

Oliver spins around and lays his back against the top of the desk and spread his legs apart in an open invitation. He was every bit of the cock tease Slade thought he was. Soon Slade was on top of Oliver pushing his coated dick into Oliver’s stretched hole. The heat was delicious. Oliver whimpers and whines underneath him, body twisting at the sensation of being filled (this was so much better than any sex toy).

Oliver wrapped his legs around Slade’s waist as the older man began to thrust slowly, savouring the moment. Their sexual encounters on the Island had to be fast. They couldn’t afford to not be on guard at all hours, but they were not on the Island anymore. They could afford to go slow. Slade mouths at Oliver’s skin and plays with his nipples. Oliver arches his back in response and his manicured nails leaves scratch marks down the older man’s back (Ah my little hellcat, Slade thought, why’d I ever let you go?) as his thrusts becomes faster and faster, hitting Oliver’s sweet spot each time.

Oliver saw stars when he came; his sweat slicked hands clutching uselessly at the edge of the desk. Slade comes inside Oliver a good minute or two after and slumps against Oliver’s body as he basks in the afterglow. The whole room smelt like sex. Slowly they detangle themselves, Slade pulling out of Oliver. 

Somehow they end up on the couch, naked and sweaty, with Oliver sitting in Slade’s lap as the Australian kisses and bites at the base of Oliver’s neck. Oliver whimpers and tries to push Slade away. He didn’t want to explain a hickey to anyone, but Slade continues on nonplused. When he’s finally finished leaving his mark on Oliver’s milky skin he grabbed Oliver’s hand and asked him out to dinner the next day. Oliver stared at him in disbelief.

“I thought you said you don’t do romance.”

“I don’t.” Slade pressed a kiss against Oliver’s palm and continued, “But for you I’ll make an exception.”

Oliver kisses a yes into Slade’s mouth and goes to clean up the office. He was looking forward to dinner. Slade smiled inwardly, Operation Get Oliver Queen Back Or Die Trying (previously named Operation I Keep My Promises Kid) was a success, now he just had to get rid of his pesky collaborators and ensure Oliver never finds out just how much effort he put into winning him back.


	2. Bonus Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scenes include how Slade got rid of Isabel and Blood, Oliver telling Felicity and Diggle about Slade, how Slade realized he wanted to get back with Oliver and Oliver's dance song list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally meant to be a PWP but my muse came up with plot-related scenes for this AU and demanded I write them down. So here are some bonus scenes for y'all. 
> 
> Also I can't believe this is my second Sladiver fic already. I am in shipping/writing hell.

“Oliver, you need to tell us about Slade.” Diggle had a very serious look on his face, “He’s got you running around in circles and we don’t even know what’s going on.”

Beside him Felicity nods and adds, “Yeah, I mean it’s obvious you two have history. You really need to tell us about these things.”

Oliver looked at the two of them and sighed, he didn’t even know where to begin. There was too much history between him and Slade and even he was blindsided by Slade showing up in Starling City, that eye patch a constant reminder of his failures. 

Diggle’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts, “Oliver are you going to say anything?”

“He’s my ex. We had a very bad breakup. I don’t know why he’s here.” Oliver let the words rush out all at once.

Felicity and Diggle stared at him in shock. 

“Okay.” It was Felicity who spoke first, “While it is surprising to know that you are interested in guys and girls, for the sake of my sanity I must ask how bad was this breakup? Is it like we can still be friends bad or I never want to see your face again bad?”

Oliver laughs, if only they knew how badly he and Slade ended. Felicity and Diggle stared at him like he lost his mind. Maybe he did loose his mind on that damned Island because he didn’t realize how much he missed Slade until the Australian waltzed back into his life unannounced. (Slade and his stupid handsome face and perfect body and a fucking eye patch that somehow makes him look like a distinguished gentleman instead of a pirate wannabe. How was that even possible?) 

“He tortured me and I stabbed his eye out with an arrow.” Oliver admitted. They wanted honesty; they’ll get honesty.

Felicity and Diggle stared at him in disbelief. 

“This makes you and Helena look positively normal by comparison.” Diggle said. 

“Erm, do you mind if I just stay out of this one? It’s just – this isn’t what I signed up for.” Felicity said.

“It’s fine, I’ll deal with Slade.”

-

Slade used to fantasize about driving an arrow through Oliver’s eye. He had killed Oliver many times in his mind. Sometimes he plunges a sword through Oliver’s chest, other times he shoots Oliver in the head. He used to imagine about Oliver begging for mercy before he did him in. He plotted his revenge for years, but all of that flies out the window the minute he sees Oliver Queen in the flesh. Oliver was outside the courthouse surrounded by the press, his face a mask of grim determination as he marched with his sister to their mother’s trial. Slade had never seen anything more beautiful than Oliver in that moment. Soon all his revenge fantasies ends with him picking up a sobbing Oliver (which was strange because Slade had never seen Oliver cry before) and whispering sweet nothings into his ears. In more than one fantasy things takes a sexual turn from there and it was driving him insane. He tried to follow through with the plan, but kept tweaking it so he gets to spend more time with Oliver. He finds that he couldn’t really bring himself to hurt Oliver permanently. Ah damn it. He thought to himself after yet another failed attempt to bring down the Arrow, I still want him.

-  
Isabel was livid when she found out that Slade was cancelling the plan. 

“What do you mean you want me to give Oliver his company back?” She screamed, “What about my revenge?”

“Robert Queen is dead. You can’t get revenge on a dead man. It’s been more than ten years. Get over it.”

“GET OVER IT?” Isabel raged, “HE BROKE MY HEART. I CAN’T JUST GET OVER IT!”

Slade sighed inwardly. He sees no point in holding a grudge over a dead man but at least Isabel was so blinded by rage that she didn’t have time to react when Slade hit her hard over the head with a metal pole. Oliver would get suspicious if she just randomly disappeared, but it would be something else if the co-CEO of Queen Consolidated had amnesia and could no longer be expected to run a large international company. Oliver would still be suspicious but at least Isabel can’t say anything against him. It is amazing what you can do with drugs these days. 

-

Sebastian Blood was a lot easier to get rid off. The man insisted on visiting the bad part of town after all and there’s a busload of escaped prisoners running around causing havoc. Oliver would have his suspicions but he wouldn’t be able to prove anything. And besides Blood and Oliver didn’t really get along, so Oliver would get over it pretty fast. Slade will even help Oliver recapture the escaped prisoners; after all he didn’t want anything bad to happen to him. 

-

Sebastian Blood was filled with indignation when he figured out that his was used in a twisted love game. He was used by Deathstroke to get back together with the Arrow of all people. 

“Here’s some hard truths Sebastian,” Slade said, “This whole Blood Cult idea was silly and you don’t have enough personality to actually pull off a cult of personality. So just stick to lying to your voters like every other politician.”

Blood sputtered indignantly before Slade put him out of his misery. Good riddance, Slade thought as he cleaned his gun. 

-

Oliver Queen’s Dance Song List:

A Little Death – The Neighbourhood  
Secret – Maroon 5  
I Wanna be Yours – Arctic Monkeys  
Toxic (cover) – Yael Maim  
Come on Closer - Jem  
Crazy in Love (Fifty Shades of Grey Remix) – Beyonce  
Casual Affair – Panic! at the Disco


End file.
